


莲巳敬人20190906生贺

by Shirocai



Category: Ensemble Stars
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 09:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirocai/pseuds/Shirocai
Summary: ⭕️occ有，请谨慎食用。⭕️⚠️毕业警告





	莲巳敬人20190906生贺

**Author's Note:**

> 前提：鬼龙红郎和莲巳敬人在毕业后一边等着神崎飒马赶上来一边仍以“红月”的名字进行两人的组合活动。

九月份的日本渐渐地进入了秋季。祛下了炎热的风开始变得凉爽，路两侧的树叶也一点点地染上了薄薄的红色。

原来是秋天了啊。

莲巳敬人捧着一杯温水站在窗前看着半红的枫叶被风吹下，转了一个圈后躺到了半透明的枯叶旁边。风从门框和合页的缝隙中渗进来，拂动了他的刘海。一丝凉意生起，莲巳敬人用手拢了拢衣服。再抬头看，叶如雨下。

当察觉到手中的凉意快要渗透进皮肤时，天色已经渐渐地暗了。莲巳敬人才轻轻地把杯子放在地板上，自己也缓缓地坐在窗前。听着窗外呼呼的风声，看着黑暗中紧闭的门，他的视线越来越模糊，眼睛也慢慢地阖上了。

莲巳敬人做了一个梦。

他梦到了他们毕业的那天。那天的天气虽然也是凉凉的，但却是另一股与之不同的，预示着季节流转的令人心情愉悦的凉意。叮嘱好一把鼻涕一把泪的神崎飒马后两人一起往车站的方向走过去。两个人一前一后地走着，都走得很慢。到了车站，当莲巳敬人终于想要打破沉默的时候，鬼龙红郎突然抚上了他的发旋。再定过神来的时候，看到他笑着捏着一片樱花举到自己的跟前。  
在一片光芒中，他的手被轻轻的带起来，那个背着光的人轻轻地展开他的手，小心翼翼地把樱花花瓣放在他的手上。再抬起头，那人笑得像开得灿烂的樱花一样对他说：“敬人，我们要一直在一起。”

莲巳敬人只觉得脸上一阵滚烫——自己的脸一定很红吧。

可是，可是现在…

想起最近颦颦晚回，问他有什么事又遮遮掩掩的鬼龙红郎，还有偶尔他身上隐隐约约的香水味，莲巳敬人像是哪里被割开一个小口一样。小到不知道到底是何处被伤到，但又无法忽视那一阵阵钻心的疼。

虽说自己在一边乱想不好，但是…如果得到的答案不是心里预想的那个，到时要怎么办呢？

突然感到腾空感，莲巳敬人睁开眼，发现自己在一个熟悉的怀抱里。

鬼龙红郎似乎是刚从外面回来的，身上仍带着些凉意。看着怀中的人醒了，鬼龙红郎充满歉意地笑笑：“抱歉，弄醒你了吗？我怕你就这么睡在窗边会着凉，所以就打算抱你回卧室睡…”

“鬼龙，你是有事瞒着我吗？”

鬼龙红郎的脚步突然停下。意识到自己的停顿后，他又继续抱着人往卧室的方向走去。

“没有…”

又是这样什么都不说。

“放我下来。”莲巳敬人突然挣扎起来。  
“等一下…”

“我说放我下来！”

鬼龙红郎咬咬牙，抱着怀里的人快步走到床边后轻轻把人放在床上。

莲巳敬人抬头紧紧盯着他。

鬼龙红郎叹了口气，打开落地灯，坐在他身旁：“好了，我确实是有事瞒着你，但是会晚点告诉你的。相信我。”

房间一片沉默。澄黄的落地灯把两个人的影子映照在白色的墙上，拉的很长很长。

看来这人还是不相信我啊。鬼龙红郎看着那人的侧脸：“那你要怎么相信我呢，敬人？”

“和我做吧。”

鬼龙红郎像是被当头打了一棒一样定住了。

“…什么？”

“和我做。”

被那人推倒的时候鬼龙红郎还是恍惚的。察觉到那毫无章法的吻后，鬼龙红郎才回过神来翻了个身把人压在下面，重新掌握回了主导权。

鬼龙红郎撬开莲巳敬人的贝齿，勾引着他的舌头与自己的纠缠在一起。本来占上风的那人迫不得已被他带着节奏微微抬起头迎接他的进攻，一丝晶莹顺着嘴角淌下来，打湿了他的衣襟。

两个人喘着气放开对方，在鬼龙红郎准备退开的时候突然感觉自己的嘴唇传来一阵刺痛，随后一股血腥味在口腔蔓延开来。

鬼龙红郎舔了舔嘴唇，轻笑了笑。拉过一个枕头枕在那人的头下，一边解着那人的衣扣一边在那人的颈侧啃咬着留下一个个红印。两颗红缨被轻捻着，揉搓着，一抹情欲的粉色在白皙的皮肤上泛开来。随着鬼龙红郎的吻的一路向下，莲巳敬人开始情不自禁地小声呻吟着。分身渐渐地抬起头来，在下身撑起了一个小小的帐篷。鬼龙红郎见状脱下那人的裤子和内裤，释放出了那被禁锢着的欲望。已经变得挺立的分身在接触到凉意后抖了抖，下一秒就被铺天盖地的温暖包裹着。

鬼龙红郎扶着柱身舔弄着，舌头灵巧地围绕着分身的顶端打着转，一下又一下地刺激着顶端的小口。猛的一个深喉，那人就已经受不住地颤抖着射在了自己的口腔里。

鬼龙红郎看着喘着气的有些恍惚的莲巳敬人，探过身子吻了过去。莲巳敬人挣扎着，却被牢牢按住被迫接受对方传递过来的腥腥的液体。

“…你！”

鬼龙红郎吞下剩下的液体，用手背擦了擦嘴角后伸手拉开床头柜拿出一瓶透明的液体和几个套子。刚往那人的股间倒了润滑剂还没来得及扩张却看见那人挣扎着起来了。

“不用了，直接来吧。”莲巳敬人爬起来就去拉鬼龙红郎的裤链。

“等一下！要润滑一下…”看着裤链被扯开，自己肿胀的分身被掏出来，鬼龙红郎有些慌张。

这个人到底怎么了今天？

“你这样会受伤的…啊…”莲巳敬人无视着鬼龙红郎，扶着他宽厚的肩膀掰开自己的臀瓣，咬着牙，对着那人的分身就往下坐。下一秒是还未舒展的身体被硬生生捅穿的疼痛。

连顶端都还没有吞下，莲巳敬人就已经被疼出了泪花。

看见那人眼角的湿润，鬼龙红郎慌张地捧着那人的脸：“敬人，你没事吧？我先拔出来…”

“你别管我！”莲巳敬人“啪”地打掉了鬼龙红郎的手，腰一沉，吞下了整根肉柱。

“啊嗯！…哈…”

“敬人！”

一阵莲巳敬人扶着鬼龙红郎肩膀的手不稳，整个人往他的怀里倒去。鬼龙红郎连忙扶着他的腰，让他靠在自己的怀里。当碰到他肉身的那一刻，他却发现怀里的那人在颤抖着，小声啜泣着。

“…疼…好疼…”下身被撕裂的疼痛还一下下地通过神经传来，莲巳敬人不自已地颤抖着，止不住的眼泪划过脸颊，落在了鬼龙红郎结实的腹肌上。

“乖…好乖…放松点…”鬼龙红郎皱着眉头轻轻地拍着莲巳敬人的背。未扩张的小穴夹得他的分身生疼，但他还是忍住了。

“呜呜…不要…拔…呜…拔出去…”莲巳敬人哭得一抽一抽的。

“不拔出去，所以放松…”鬼龙红郎扶起那人轻轻地吻去那人的眼泪，手探到结合出缓缓地按压着他穴口附近的软肉。

“哈啊。”鬼龙红郎低下头重重地叹了一口气，再抬起头时眼里是一阵心疼：“早知道让你这么痛苦的话我就不要搞什么惊喜了。”

“…什…么…”莲巳敬人抽噎着，抬头看着那人的脸。

“我这几天在给你制作生日礼物，晚回的原因是这个，隐瞒的原因也是这个…”

鬼龙红郎从上衣的口袋里面掏出一个正方形的小盒子，揭开盖子，一个纯银的戒指安静地插在盒子的中央。

莲巳敬人看着戒指愣住了。他想起了那个被他随身携带的，曾经一直挂在鬼龙红郎脖子上的戒指。因为尺寸太大并且套在手上经常会妨碍到自己的工作，莲巳敬人就把它摘了下来和佛珠一起贴身带着。

没想到那人还记得这件事。

“以前给你的戒指，你不是说太大而且太引人注目所以没有戴吗？这个戒指，刚好符合你的尺寸，戴着也不会很碍事。”鬼龙红郎拔出戒指轻轻地抓着莲巳敬人的手把它缓缓地套上去，指环顺利地路过两个关节，最后停留在了手指的根部。

戒指不大不小的正合适。

莲巳敬人一直看着鬼龙红郎，看他小心翼翼的为自己戴上戒指。那种小心翼翼，像极了那天——他帮他把樱花花瓣从头上取下的那天。

手背上传来热感，莲巳敬人回过神来，看到鬼龙红郎正握着他的手，吻在了那个他刚为他戴上的戒指上。他看到他抬起头来，眼底里全是他的影子。

他缓缓开口：“敬人，我爱你。”

莲巳敬人只觉得一股热流从后脊往头上涌，猛的缩紧了后穴。

“唔！好紧…”分身被突然被夹紧，鬼龙红郎差点缴械投降。紧紧抱着那人费了很大的力气忍住后，鬼龙红郎试着抽动分身。

已经适应了鬼龙红郎分身尺寸的小穴早已开始分泌出肠液来，顺着他的分身流出打湿了交合处。

“既然已经相信了我的话…”鬼龙红郎调整了方向，兀地向上一顶，满意地听到了那人变了调的呻吟。

“我们做完剩下的事吧…反正敬人你不是很不喜欢做事半吊子的吗？”

鬼龙红郎微微抬起莲巳敬人的屁股，一下又一下地变换着角度用力抽插着。

“嗯啊！哈……啊…”被熟练地撞击着一个个敏感点，感受到体内被填满，听着囊袋拍打自己屁股的声音，莲巳敬人的羞耻心一下子涌上来，却只能屈服于快感，随着身下猛烈的撞击律动着，呻吟着。

恋人的呻吟在性事时无疑是最强的催化剂。鬼龙红郎被莲巳敬人越来越大声的娇喘弄得欲火焚身，分身也在那人的体内大了一圈。

突然感到后穴一阵空虚，莲巳敬人模糊着泪眼疑惑地抬头想要看鬼龙红郎，却被强硬地放倒在床上，双腿被压到胸前摆成一个“M”字型。

鬼龙红郎喘着粗气，像是要把人钉死在床上一般吻着那人加快了贯穿的速度。莲巳敬人受不住地想要挣扎，却被那人按的更紧，只能发出“呜呜”的声音。

“呜…嗯啊！…太…太快了…哈啊！”被撞击得稳不住身子的莲巳敬人紧紧抓着鬼龙红郎的后背，抓出几道红痕。

“呜…不要…啊！…快…快去了…嗯！…”根部开始收缩着，一股热流逐渐聚集到顶端，然而在下一秒 却被强行制止了。

“敬人，你不能总是一个人这么快去啊…”

鬼龙红郎坏心眼地用食指堵着顶端的小口，俯下身吻了吻莲巳敬人。

“哈啊…呜…放开…我…”莲巳敬人伸手要推开那人恶劣的手却被一把抓住束缚在胸前。

“我们一起去吧。”鬼龙红郎挺着腰进入到了更深处。又尽数抽插了几次后，鬼龙红郎放开了手指，任由那人的白浊喷射在自己硕大的胸肌上，自己也全部释放在了那人的深处。

“哈啊…”莲巳敬人有些失神地喘着气，无力抵抗那轻轻把他的脸扳过去的手和在他嘴唇上落下的吻。

“敬人，说我是你的。”鬼龙红郎低沉带有磁性的声音震动着他的耳膜。

“红…红郎…你…是我的…”

“我一直都是你的。”鬼龙红郎轻轻地吻了吻他的额头。

莲巳敬人在失去意识前感觉到自己的十指被轻轻地扣住，无名指上的戒指似乎与其它什么同样的金属碰在了一起，发出了微小的声音。

“我爱你。”

两枚戒指在灯光下熠熠生辉。

**Author's Note:**

> 小剧场：  
敬人：那你身上的香水味是咋回事
> 
> 红郎：制作工坊的那个欧巴桑喷了很浓的香水…


End file.
